


Make Me Feel Pretty

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Any excuse to write my faves I will take it!, F/M, First time participating in an event!, Fluff, No beta but oh well, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt 1: Makeup, Sweetness, Time to fill the tag, YuriRarepairWeek2021, i love them sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: “Just hold still, would you?” Yuri scolded Constance as he held her face in his hand, the other hand holding a brush dusted with light purple powder, and the younger blonde scrunched her nose, looking up to him with a pout. He gave a quiet “tsk” as he shook his own head, squishing her face a little tighter before he instructed her to shut her eyes so that he could put the colour on her eyelids. She did listen, her eyes closing as she felt the brush lightly brush along her skin, and she waited for his approval to open her eyes.“Can I open them now?”---------Yuri helps Constance prepare for a girl's weekend in the Blue Lion's dorm.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Make Me Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Yuri Rarepair Week that was hosted by the lovely @mymhilda on Twitter, and Day 1 prompt is Makeup/Mockingbird, and I went with makeup because it was too cute not too ;w;
> 
> Enjoy~!

“Just hold still, would you?” Yuri scolded Constance as he held her face in his hand, the other hand holding a brush dusted with light purple powder, and the younger blonde scrunched her nose, looking up to him with a pout. He gave a quiet “tsk” as he shook his own head, squishing her face a little tighter before he instructed her to shut her eyes so that he could put the colour on her eyelids. She did listen, her eyes closing as she felt the brush lightly brush along her skin, and she waited for his approval to open her eyes. 

“Can I open them  _ now? _ ” The blonde whined, only to earn a small bop on her nose with a soft brush, making her gasp before she felt the tip of a pencil drag along her eyelid, right above her eyelash, figuring that he was adding some eyeshadow, though she wasn’t sure what colour he was putting on her. He was close to her, much closer than she was used to him being, she could hear his breathing as he seemed focused on applying the makeup, and she tried not to squirm as she waited for him to finish up. 

How did they end up in this position where Yuri was doing her makeup? It wasn’t anything major, or scandalous, but instead, it was that Constance was invited to an outing with the Blue Lions girls, and she wasn’t used to wearing much makeup, or even sure how to wear anything more than her favourite lipstick. The invitation from Mercedes and Annette was so earnest, that Constance couldn’t help but accept, but what did she do? She naturally tried to do her makeup herself, but when Yuri found her looking through the various powders at the market place with a confused expression on her face, he couldn’t help but help the poor girl out. 

So that’s where they stood at the moment, Yuri showing her how she  _ should  _ do her makeup, with his infinite wisdom, and all this was only making her curious about him. Naturally, after being part of the Ashen Wolves for so long, she had gotten to know a lot about Yuri, or at least as much as he was willing to let her and the others know, but she wanted to know  _ more,  _ especially after some rather intimate conversations, some back alley kisses, and midnight rendezvous in the greenhouse _.  _ How could she not, really. He seemed to have so much more experience in the world, as opposed to whatever she was going through in her eighteen years and not once did she ever properly be taught how to apply eyeshadow, or what colours to wear. Yuri seemed to know so much, and she wanted to pick his brain. 

“So Yuri-”

“Shush, I’m still working,” Yuri said with a huff, and that only made her pout again, but he stopped squishing her cheeks as he simply held her face, admiring the look he had accomplished for her. With the light blue eyeshadow, the pink lipstick, as well as the blush to bring out her cheekbones, she looked very pretty. “I knew it was the right call doing this for you, I’ll have everything packed up for you, and then you’ll really be able to show off to the other girls tonight,” Yuri said with such conviction, that it was hard not to believe him. 

For a moment, after doing little extra adjustments and finishing touches, Constance was handed a hand mirror, and she quickly felt her jaw drop at the sight in front of her. She was… Gorgeous. 

The light blue really accented the purple in her eyes, and the pink gloss was unexpectedly cute, where her usual blue was more eccentric. This look was one she wasn’t very familiar with, and it felt like it transformed her completely. One hand reached up to her face, turning her chin to look at various angles. When she looked up to Yuri, he was giving her an all-knowing grin when he saw her expression. 

“So, how is it?” Yuri asked, and Constance quickly turned back to look at herself again. 

“Absolutely exquisite! I look stunning, Yuri!” She said, praising his work while complimenting herself on how she wore the makeup. Yuri only seemed to be more proud of seeing her react so positively, and instead, he got out his own compact mirror, examining his own makeup, ensuring it was flawless as well. “May I ask how you began to even learn how to do makeup like this? I must admit, like many other things, I hadn’t expected you to be so talented at something so… Random.” Constance asked, and Yuri looked over, shrugging. 

“My mother taught me. Normally, teaching little boys how to do their makeup is considered to be a bad thing, but my mom didn’t care for traditions too much. Instead, she was pretty open about teaching me, and I really wanted to know.” Yuri answered honestly, closing his mirror with a light  _ snap  _ and Constance nodded along to his story, completely wrapped up in what he was saying to her. “So, picture a little Yuri, going around his village with a face full of makeup, and surprisingly, everyone was pretty receptive to it, then again, they did keep commenting on what a pretty daughter she had. So they might have had the wrong idea this whole time.” He joked, which made Constance laugh.

“Well, considering how pretty you are, I suppose it’s no wonder.” She said, still marvelling at her reflection, and Yuri scoffed, raising an eyebrow to her. 

“Pretty?” He asked, making sure he heard her correctly, and she nodded, clearly not paying too much attention to him. 

“Very.” She confirmed, before looking at him, she was essentially beaming. Even though she wasn’t set to go meet up with the other girls for a few hours, she seemed thankful for him to donate his time for something as silly as a sleepover. He truly was willing to be there for her no matter what she needed, no matter how ridiculous it may have seemed to anyone. Despite how frustrating their relationship may be at times, Yuri was always there to help Constance with whatever she needed. 

The next thing he knew, as Constance was looking at her own reflection, she frowned as she looked over to him, suddenly she seemed rather upset with her appearance, despite her singing his praises only moments ago. 

“This won’t do at all! The whole point is for me to do my own, and yet you’ve gone and done all the work for me! But it looks absolutely fantastic, I almost do not wish to take it off.” She whined, her voice going at least three octaves higher. Yuri raised an eyebrow, looking to her with a confused expression, wondering just where she was intending on going with this. “It’s almost too good that I wasn’t even paying much attention to what you were doing, besides, my eyes were closed for most of it!” The dramatic twinge to her voice made Yuri roll his eyes, figuring that only she could find a way to turn his art into a bad thing.

As if something sparked in her mind, he watched a devious grin on her face appear as she seemed to have gotten an idea. “Perhaps if I had a little more practice, on someone other than myself…” Constance began to say getting out of the chair as Yuri backed away, raising his hands in defense, having an idea of where she was going with this. When he backed away, the blonde narrowed her eyes as she walked towards him for every step he took away. “Stop being dramatic and let me do yours so that I can practice?” 

“Oh absolutely not.” 

~

The next thing Yuri knew, Constance was in his lap, keeping him on the bed as she focused herself by grabbing his face as she wiped the makeup off his face, squishing his cheeks so that his lips made a pout as he glared at her.

“This isn’t fair…” Yuri said, feeling the cloth wipe his eyes as the purple was lifted off, and Constance was sticking out her tongue with a determined look on her face, clearly not paying attention to him, much like how he was when he did her own makeup. 

“Oh well, I need the practice, and you know how Hapi and Balthus feel. You’re the only one who would let me.” She argued before she let go of his face, before looking at the bare-faced Yuri Leclerc. It wasn’t often that she saw him without the striking purple on his face, but he was still very pretty, enough to make a girl blush. But before she could let her own embarrassment set in for how they were posed, she took the makeup before carefully looking them over, Yuri was clearly unimpressed with their position, but seeing her look so lost on what to do, he moved one of his hands off her hips to point at one of the small jars of powders. 

“That one is for eyes, the other one is blush,” Yuri instructed her, and immediately the sorceress perked up, hearing his instruction. As his eyes closed, he let her go back to work as she applied makeup. The familiar brush of soft fabric against his eyes felt a bit different when she did it for him, he was obviously more sure of himself and used to doing it, but she had a hint of nervousness into it. At some point, he had even heard her whisper something just quiet enough for him to miss it.

Working with him, she was eventually able to do his own makeup, excitedly getting up to get him the mirror that he had given her earlier, and Yuri looked at it. 

Surprisingly, it was… Better than he expected. Curiously, he looked over it, before he noticed that the colours started to change before his eyes, the pink eyeshadow turning into purple. Curious, he looked up to her, and she seemed far too proud, the wide smile was one of a woman who watched her own magic work flawlessly. 

“Huh, good job Shady lady, that’s… Kind of interesting, I’ll give you credit there.” Yuri said, and Constance was back to sitting on his lap, examining her work with interest. She watched as even the light pink lipstick turned to a more deep red colour as well, one that was surprisingly charming on the man. For a moment, she couldn’t stop looking at his lips before she looked back at him, grinning. 

“The best part is that I’ve also made it so that it may never smudge. No longer will you have to worry about it being ruined, as no trial may take place that your eyeshadow will not last the day.” Constance bragged, and for a moment, Yuri looked in the mirror, before looking up to her. 

“It won’t smudge?” He repeated, and she nodded, looking down at him with those bright blue eyes of hers. 

Neither of them could really explain what happened, but Yuri leaned up to her and kissed her, his lips against hers in only a moment. Constance let out a quiet squeak, before she seemed to relax from above him and instead, let the kiss carry on for a moment. It didn’t last very long, but Constance was amazed by how sweet it was, literally. The lipstick must have been flavoured, she noted, and he tasted like strawberries. As they pulled away, Yuri looked up to her, grinning with a wink. 

“No smudges, you’re all set for tonight, Shady Lady.” 

His comment made her cheeks go bright red, and she scoffed, resting her forehead on his shoulder after the kiss, shaking her head out of surprise and partially out of embarrassment. 

“If you weren’t so good at what you do, then I’d be upset that you were willing to take the chance and ruin my makeup.” She managed to get out, crossing her arms with a huff, but Yuri only laughed again, before reaching over to get a cloth so that he could wipe his own makeup off. 

“And _there_ it is.”

“There what is?” Constance said, sharply lifting her head to look at him as he tried again, looking more amused than impressed at this point. 

“It won’t come off, you’ll have to counterspell it,” Yuri said, and before he knew it, Constance was back in his lap, her face far too close to his as she looked at the makeup, using her thumb to try and rub it off, but to no avail. “Hey, you’ll have to use the counterspell,” Yuri repeated, and Constance looked almost… Embarrassed. His face dropped for a moment. “ _ Shady Lady _ , the-”

“I don’t have one, I didn’t expect it to be so permanent, that and it was one I had just started working on this morning, so I didn’t have the time to.” Constance blurted out, and Yuri could only look up to the blonde on his lap, and she grinned nervously back down to him.

With a sigh, and a shake of his head, he didn’t seem too mad, but instead, Constance only grinned down at him, assuring him that she would have one by the morning since she was to get going soon to meet up with the girls. Hearing that he was going to have to wait for the morning for a fix to it made him shake his head, and instead, he grinned deviously up to her. 

“Cannot do that, you know I have a big job coming up, and I cannot wait until you find an answer, so instead, I’ll be joining you until  _ someone  _ comes up with an answer,” Yuri said with a shake of his head, motioning Constance to get off of him, which she does, as Yuri goes to his things, picking out products that the blonde didn’t touch, and to her surprise, he started to pack it away. “Well, clearly I’ll be joining you on your little night out with your friends, because surely Mercedes or Annette might know something about it, so you’re stuck with me.” 

~

So that was how Yuri and Constance both showed up to Mercedes’ dorm room, Constance beaming as she was bare-faced with her makeup kit in her hands, and Yuri welcomed in as well, to their surprise that he had even shown up. Inside, they were greeted by Mercedes, Annette, and Hilda, but further into the room, they could see Marianne, Lysithea and Ingrid looking over different types of makeup. Very quickly, Annette dragged him to the small comfortable pile of blankets on the ground, along with Hilda as they grilled him question after question about what brought him there, as well as how his makeup was changing colours, leaving Constance and Ingrid to sit on the bed and talk amongst themselves for a moment. As conversation picked up, Constance constantly found herself looking over to him, simply watching his time with the girls. Yuri was already getting his hair braided by the redhead, as Mercedes was trying to find a way to counter the spell that Constance placed on him. She had to do her best to suppress a giggle, but he looked a lot more at ease than she thought he would, especially with the girls complimenting the softness of his hair, or the flawless. natural complexion he had, not a single blemish in sight. As Constance watched him, she wondered if he really didn’t mind, or what was running through his mind at all, but that was part of the complexity that was Yuri Leclerc, and she admired it a lot. 

“You do know that he has caught you staring three times since you’ve been looking at him, right?” When Constance turned, she saw Lysithea biting down on a piece of cake, clearly unimpressed with her puppy-love struck expression, and she was nearly thrown off by this sassy child. With a huff, Constance turned and crossed her arms, fervently denying any claims made against her, and that’s when she heard Yuri start to laugh, assuming she had been caught four times now.

By the time Mercedes had managed to find a way to undo her magic, Yuri had his nails painted bright pink, by Hilda’s design, and his hair into twin braids with different beads threaded through his locks, and she simply could help but take in the sight of him. For someone who was given the full girly-girl experience, he seemed to have been taking it well. Most men that the two of them knew would never have been confident in a situation like the one he found himself in, but Yuri was always different. 

“Shady Lady, can I talk to you outside?” Yuri asked, and she looked over with a small nod, excusing herself from talking with some of the other girls before joining Yuri in leaving the room, and they both stood there for a moment, as Yuri shook his head with a small laugh. “There wasn’t much I wanted to say, just wanted to say have fun, and I’ll see you when I get back from school.” The trickster asked, and Constance tried not to laugh, before taking his hand into hers, admiring the painted nails. 

“You should get your nails done more often, even just a black polish would suit you,” Constance said as he scoffed slightly. 

“You assume that I don’t do my nails when I go out on missions.” He said, and she grinned at him, looking at the intricate braids in his hair. It was cute on him, but Constance knew that he should get going sooner than later. For a moment, she felt the need to say something, but they both stayed quiet. Before she could say anything or turn back to the room, Yuri grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss, which she gladly wrapped her arms around him, smiling against his lips. 

When he pulled away a few moments after, he grinned at her, promising her that he would be back soon, and encouraged her to have fun. Starstruck, she simply nodded before turning back to the room, not knowing that the red lipstick he wore did indeed smudge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed what I wrote, or like the pairing, I write a whole lot of them and will be writing even more! Please feel free to leave a kudos, a comment, or even check out my Twitter (@Iam_DaiBae)!


End file.
